Destiny
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: One-shot. El destino de Archer es amar a Rin, y el destino de Rin es amar a Archer, no importa ni el tiempo ni el lugar...


Mi primer fanfic de Fate/Stay Night, es tanto RinxArcher como RinxShirou. El destino de Archer es amar a Rin y el destino de Rin es amar a Archer, sin importar el tiempo o el lugar.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece, éste fanfic fue creado por puro fin de lucro y diversión, fan-made.

* * *

**Destiny**

-Rin… no puedes…-dijo Archer con seriedad.

-No es algo que puedas evitar Archer, ya lo he decidido… sabes que no cambiaré de opinión.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabeza hueca?

-No permitiré que te dirijas a mí de esa manera, recuerda que a pesar de todo, eres mi sirviente.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro pero… ¿estás segura de que en verdad es lo que quieres?

-Archer, ¿sabes como me sentiría si te alejaras de mí después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?-preguntó ella-. No, no pienso permitirlo, pienso ganar esta guerra y pedir ese deseo, quiero que te quedes a mi lado… además, los únicos sirvientes que quedan son Berserker, Saber y tú, sé que puedes ganar.

-No será tan fácil…

-Lo sé, pero confío en ti Archer…

Pero la confianza no había sido suficiente como para impedir la derrota de Archer, quien se sacrificó por salvar a su ama y amigos. La guerra del Santo Grial terminó y la vida de los jóvenes volvió a la normalidad. Rin estaba deprimida, ya no tenía a su adorado sirviente con ella, se había ido para siempre… Archer había sido su primer amor y ya no la acompañaba. Se cerró completamente, se negó a volver a creer en el amor, y no pudo entender que había más personas a su alrededor, por más que se mostraba alegre y sonriente con los demás, siempre que podía, evitaba el tema. Shirou estaba notablemente preocupado por la chica, después de todo era su amiga y entendía como se sentía, ya que él aún amaba a Saber.

Era un día lluvioso y gris, había pasado ya un mes de la guerra. Shirou había decidido invitar a la chica a salir, no podían continuar así de tristes los dos, eran un fracaso. Tenía que ayudar a su amiga, sabía que si no hacía algo, la chica podría incluso entrar en una depresión profunda. Caminó por los concurridos pasillos hasta la terraza. Sabía que Rin siempre iba allí durante la hora del almuerzo y además, la terraza tenía una parte techada, por lo que probablemente estaría allí. Tal y como lo pensó, la chica estaba allí sentada, mirando el vacío. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y volteó lentamente encontrándose con los ojos de Shirou. Notó que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba levemente y sonrió con ternura, hace tiempo que no se hablaban, no porque se hubieran peleado sino porque ya no se encontraban en los pasillos y como la lucha había terminado, ya no tenían más razones para seguir juntándose después de clase.

-Hola Shirou-saludó-. Tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Hace mucho que no nos hablábamos-dijo él, sentándose a su lado mientras la observaba, ¿acaso Rin se había vuelto más bonita en aquel último tiempo?

-¿Qué tanto haz hecho?-sonrió.

-No mucho, he estado en el club de Kendo, pero nada fuera de eso-suspiró-. Mi vida ha vuelto a ser la misma vida monótona y aburrida de antes.

-Lo sé…-dijo ella y a eso le siguieron varios minutos de incómodo silencio hasta que finalmente dijo-. Extraño a Archer.

-Te entiendo…-suspiró Shirou y la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola por los hombros-. Tienes que ser fuerte…

-Sí pero…-murmuró y luego rompió en llanto-. Siento que he perdido una parte de mí, ya no tengo con quien compartir mis cosas. Antes Archer estaba conmigo y siempre me cuidaba, me consolaba cuando me sentía sola o me pasaba algo, el siempre sabía que hacer. Queríamos forjar un destino juntos, estar unidos para siempre… pero no fui lo bastante fuerte como para cumplir aquella meta y ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias.

-Yo no creo que haya sido tu culpa Rin, tú eres una de las chicas más fuertes que jamás he conocido… y también la más valiente. Yo te aprecio mucho y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en lo que más necesites… para serte sincero, quería invitarte a salir hoy… no sé, hace mucho que no nos juntamos y te haz vuelto importante para mí, me gustaría saber que tal te va en tu vida diaria, charlar un rato… no sé. Se que suena algo cursi y que probablemente estés ocupada hoy, después de todo, tu eres una chica muy popular Tohsaka, y…

-¿En la entrada, después de la escuela?-sonrió ella.

-Claro.

-En verdad… te lo agradezco Shirou-dijo mirándolo con ternura. Apreciaba mucho al chico, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y se habían vuelto muy unidos. A pesar de eso ya no hablaba muy seguido con él, cosa que la entristecía. Para su sorpresa, sintió que el vacío de su corazón se había atenuado ligeramente con la charla del chico. Sonrió emocionada por la salida de esa tarde-. Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos, la campana acaba de sonar.

-Entonces… hasta la tarde-sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Sí-asintió Rin, para luego marcharse por las escaleras.

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo, lo había logrado, tenía una cita con Rin y además, como combo extra, la había puesto de buen humor, cosa muy difícil de lograr. Regresó a su aula segundos antes de la entrada del profesor, se sentó y miró el pizarrón. No es que estuviese escuchando, pero siempre era mejor simular estar atendiendo a la clase para que el tutor no haga preguntas sobre la lección del día. Finalmente, tras horas de martirio, el timbre de salida se dejó escuchar. Shirou notó a la distancia que Sakura se disponía a acercarse a él, probablemente querría charlar un rato y luego le propondría volver juntos a casa, pero el moreno no tenía tiempo para la pelivioleta, sino que en aquel momento él tan solo tenía ojos para una chica, y ella lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela para una salida. Miró por la ventana y vio a la castaña, no pudo evitar sonreír, Rin jamás llegaría tarde a un lugar, por más distraída, deprimida o distanciada que estuviese, Tohsaka era Tohsaka, la persona más puntual que el chico conocía.

Salió del aula lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron y al rato se encontraba en la puerta, respirando agitadamente. Sabía que la chica lo regañaría, no le gustaba que la hiciesen esperar, pero cuando Shirou se dispuso a mirarla, se sorprendió al ver que no había rastro de enojo en sus ojos, sino que una mirada dulce esperaba poder encontrarse con los ojos del chico.

-Perdón… se que no te gusta esperar…-dijo, agitado.

-No te preocupes… no me molesta.

-Pero…

-En verdad, no te preocupes-sonrió y luego lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿A dónde me llevarás?

-¿Te parece si vamos a Wild Duck1 a comer?-preguntó Shirou-. O quizás prefieras ir a un lugar más elegante, lo que gustes, hoy eres tú quien elige.

-Wild Duck suena bien.

-Bien, entonces Wild Duck será-rió el pelirrojo-. ¿Vamos?

-Sí-sonrió ella y tomó su mano, comenzando a caminar.

Shirou se puso completamente nervioso al instante, la castaña jamás lo había tomado de la mano, es más, la única chica con la que había tenido ese tipo de contacto había sido Saber, solo que ella lo hacía de manera más brusca, cuando corrían o tenía que apartarlo de la mira del enemigo. Aquel era un tacto cálido y suave, digno de Rin. Se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos, ¿digno de Rin? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de la chica? No, no podía ser, además, sabía que aunque hubiera la mínima posibilidad de que el chico sintiera algo por la joven que caminaba a su lado, ella jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos pues amaba a Archer y no lo podía quitar de su cabeza.

-¿Shirou?-preguntó entonces.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Ah, no, lo siento… perdóname… ¿Qué decías?

-Olvídalo-bufó molesta.

-Anda Rin, lo siento… en verdad ando algo distraído…

-¿Estabas pensando en Saber?-curioseó la chica.

-No-negó el pelirrojo.

-¿En quién pensabas?

-A decir verdad… estaba pensando en ti Rin…

-¿En mí?-se sorprendió ella-. ¿Por qué en mí?

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo…-suspiró Shirou.

-Anda, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-sonrió ella.

-No es nada malo, de verdad, pero… no puedo decirte.

-Ya veo-murmuró la castaña con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes porque-dijo Rin, dedicándole otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, ahora entendía porque era tan popular, era tan linda, tan hermosa, tan suave y tierna… Shirou deseó tenerla para sí.

Aquella tarde la pasaron como nunca, la maga se sintió extraña mientras volvía a su casa, era un sentimiento hacia Shirou, como si lo conociera hace tiempo y sintiera que fuera otra persona. Era algo más que una simple amistad. Por la noche se encontraba apunto de acostarse cuando pasó por el estudio de su casa, jamás había vuelto a entrar allí desde que Archer se había marchado, pero algo la impulsó a entrar esta vez, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en la mitad de la sala contemplando algo que no estaba en su lugar. Aquella sala estaba siempre ordenada, pero los únicos papeles que solían estar en el escritorio eran planes trazados por la chica para las luchas durante la Guerra Santa, entonces… ¿qué hacía aquella hoja blanca sobre la mesa? Se acercó un poco más al escritorio y notó que aquella era la pulcra y hermosa caligrafía de quien solía servirla a ella. ¿Acaso Archer había dejado algo para ella antes de morir? Tomó la carta y la leyó.

_Querida Rin:_

_Hay cosas en ésta vida que no se pueden evitar, y nosotros dos no podemos estar juntos, mi alma pertenece a otro tiempo, otro espacio, pero no siempre fue así. ¿Recuerdas que por la invocación incompleta nunca tuve todos mis recuerdos? Lentamente fui recuperándolos y formándome como quien solía ser… por lo que si ahora que se que nos separaremos tuviera que decirte algo, simplemente te diría "aunque no podemos estar juntos en éste tiempo y ésta era, no te rindas y busca en tu corazón, porque yo estoy destinado a amarte y tú estás destinada a amarme" sé que entenderás el mensaje, eres una chica muy agradable y lista, y probablemente si yo me vuelvo un poco más valiente e inteligente, te invitaré a salir algún día, espero que pueda ser pronto. Quiero que seas feliz, nunca pierdas tu sonrisa Tohsaka…_

_Cuídate,_

_Archer_

¿Podía acaso ser cierto aquello? Rin sonrió, como Archer decía, ella era una chica muy inteligente y entendió el mensaje con una sola vez de leer la carta. Se dirigió hacia la sala de estar en donde prendió la chimenea y quemó la carta, ya no habría más recuerdos de Archer… ahora era libre.

-Así que… ¿estás destinado a amarme? Shirou…-sonrió.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**1 Lugar de comida rápida del Persona 3.

* * *

Okay... ese fue mi fanfic, espero que les haya gustado. Me gustó jugar con la idea de que Shirou es Archer, re loco, me encanta que en la serie sea así, pero me gusta mucho más Rin que Saber, así que lo enganché con ella. No me van a negar que Archer queda muchísimo mejor con Rin que con Saber jajaja. En fin, espero sus reviews gente! Muchísimas gracias por leer!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
